1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable bag tossing game for one or more players having the possibility of multiple scoring methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transportable bag tossing game including one or more target structures, wherein each target structure has an inclined wall containing an aperture through which a bag filled with beans, popcorn, sand, pellets or other suitable materials must pass in order to score points.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of games involving the direction of a projectile at a target are known in the prior art. More particularly, tossing games involving a bean bag or other like structure at a target assembly having an inclined plane which includes an aperture for a target are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,586 which issued Oct. 9, 1990 involves a tossing game for use by one or more players having a pair of module target assemblies deployed in a spaced apart relationship and having an inclined plane with an aperture through which soft bags are thrown to generate points in accordance with game rules. After playing, the target assemblies of the aforementioned patent can be dismantled and restructured so that the target assemblies can be coupled together for storage or transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,065 which issued Jul. 24, 1990 also discloses a target structure for a bag tossing game. This structure comprises a target surface member having a target hole through it, wherein the target structure service has a smooth texture and is flexible to provide spring action so that when a bean bag strikes the surface, it may either slide or bounce depending upon on the angle of incidence at which the bag strikes the target surface. The dimensions of the target assemblies are such that the inclined portion of the target assembly is completely elevated off of the ground so that a bag cannot first strike the ground and thereafter slide up the target surface and through the aperture.
The prior art does not appear to provide a transportable bag tossing game which includes a pair of molded plastic one-piece target structures which can be readily stacked in a contiguous overlapping manner and transported without latching or snapping the target structures together. Further the prior art does not appear to provide for transporting the bags without physically attaching the bags to the target structure or placing them within a fully enclosed containment area within the target structure.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a transportable game having one-piece target structures which are stackable and do not require assembly prior to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportable game which is capable of being played indoors or outdoors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportable game which can have various scoring methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportable game which is suitable for play by children and adults.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide target structures which are economical to manufacture and which are durable.
Yet another fundamental object of the present invention is to provide a transportable bag toss game which is easily transported after use and provides means for carrying the bags which are used as projectiles.